Mirage
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Sofia's had enough of the Nexus. She takes matters into her own hands. Only one small problem they know every thing about her and they make sure the one person she cares about the most knows all the deep hidden secrets she has. OC/Matt (Evan Bourne) Story for xevanbournesgalx
1. Chapter 1

Sofia stood off to the side cringing every time Matt was punched. She watched fearfully as the group circled around him like a pack of wolves. She had to do something. She couldn't stand back and watch her friends get beat to a bloody pulp any more. She had watched it go on long enough. They took off satisfied more than before; smug looks on their faces. Sofia ran up to Matt calling for help. She only got a quick look at his bloody face as a few superstars came to Matt's aid. Sofia stood off to the side following behind them trying to think up something to do about the Nexus.

She paced outside the trainers room chewing on her nails. Her mind still on the Nexus and how she could rid the WWE of the pests they are. She took a deep breath running her hands through her sandy blond hair, twirling a few strands that were either red, blue or purple. She knew what needed to be done. She couldn't watch anyone else get attacked. She would make it her problem.

Matt walked out a soft smile crossing his fat lip. He watched as Sofia paced in a world of her own. He found the green-eyed beauty captivating. He could watch her all day but he didn't wanna seem like stalker. He walked up to her moving her hand from her mouth. She jump seeing Matt stood in front of her and not her brother. She couldn't deal with the likes of him.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed her British accent coming through. She smacked Matt making him groan in pain. Sofia felt bad. "I'm sorry Matt." She said sympathetically chewing her lip hoping she didn't hurt him more. Matt looked up letting his hand fall from the spot she hit him a smirk in place. "You damn wanker!" She exclaimed ready to smack him once more. Before she could they heard the one voice they dreaded the most. Their attentions turned to the monitor.

"Either you're Nexus or against us!" Wade's thick British accent came through. Sofia and Matt grimaced as the 7 members attacked Kofi. Edge, Rey, Cena, Morrison, Ryder and Truth ran down for the save. Mayhem was taking place in and out of the ring.

Matt ran down the halls trying to get to the ring as fast as he could. He slid into the ring going straight for Heath. Punches, kicks and people were being threw every which way.

Sofia had enough of this. It had to end and she would make sure of it. She grabbed a mic and stood on the stage. She watched as Nexus ruthlessly attacked her friends.

"I have something to say to the NEXUS!" She yelled earning everyone's attention. Nexus stood tall in the ring as the WWE superstars were sprawled out on the floor around the ring. The butterflies in Sofia's stomach were about ready to burst out. If there was another way she would've done it but this was the only way. She was sure of it.

"Well go on." Wade egged her on. She took a deep breath. Her mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"I'll join you." Wade's face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas. "Under one condition." Wade's face fell. That's not how it went.

"Well maybe we don't want you to be one of us hunny." Young announced.

"We need her." Wade barked. "What is it you want?" He snarled out. Not pleased with the way things were going. He couldn't lose the control he had gained thus far in. He wouldn't let her do it. She would learn real quick that things always went the way he wanted them to be. He'd hear her out for the fun of it but she was mistaken if she thought he would listen to the likes of her.

"To leave them alone." Sofia spoke pointing to the group of guys that stood off to the side on stage.

"We'll negotiate next week." Wade sneered out getting his guys in order.

Sofia got to the back seeing Matt and Kofi waiting for her. They both were pissed and worried about her.

"We wont let you do this Sof." Kofi tried.

"No don't guys. I have to do this." She pushed past them going on her way. They were now her problem.

"No you don't." Matt called after her.

Kofi pulled Matt back. He knew there wasn't a single thing they could do to stop her. Matt sighed running a hand through his short brown hair. He hated that Sofia felt like she had to do this. She was tough but he wasn't sure she could deal with the Nexus on her own. They were unstoppable. There true intentions haven't been revealed and they were hungry. They would only abuse her. Matt would have to do something. He couldn't stand to see them hurt her.

Sofia made her way through the halls on a mission when she was pulled into a dark room. It was to dark for her eyes to adjust.

"Sofia you can't join them. They're thugs. As your brother I wont let you." Growled the deep British voice.

"You have no say. I can't stand seeing my friends getting attacked day in and day out." Sofia growled out. "The day you left me alone was the day I lost my brother." Her voice softened up some but he could feel the sadness, the hurt, the pain hidden. He felt bad for leaving her the way he did. But he couldn't change it now.

"I'm sorry Sofia." His voice was close to cracking. But Sofia didn't buy it. She rolled her eyes at his words. "They're my friends too." Sofia scoffed.

"Prove it." She snarled pulling the door open the light stinging her eyes. "Prove to me you're sorry. Prove it to the world they are your friends." She stated looking her brother in the eye before walking off.

_**A/N: This story is for **__**xevanbournesgalx I hope you like it. Also Matt is Evan Bourne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Matt paced the hotel lobby worried, scared and hurt. When he left the arena Sofia's car was still in the same spot she had parked it in earlier in the day. There was no chance he missed her at the hotel. He came straight to the hotel his bags were still in the trunk of his rental car. He needed to talk to her. Make her see that this was a huge mistake. That they would never reason with her.

Sofia walked through the hotel doors sighing when she saw Matt. She tried to avoid him. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him more than she already had. She couldn't explain things to him to make him really understand that she was doing the right thing here. She could stop it all. And she would. At least that is what she told herself.

"Sofia." Matt called after her trying to catch up with her. But she would only walk faster. "Sofia wait up." Matt yelled practically running through the hotel. If it wasn't for the elevator being so damn slow she would be away from Matt. She saw Matt was closing in on her and she took off for the stair well. Matt of course followed finally getting her pinned to the wall. They both felt the surge of energy that ran through them. They had to fight their urges. This wasn't the place nor the time to cave.

"Matt what do you want?" Sofia asked pushing her feelings down. She didn't have time to process what just happened. Matt had to take a moment and regain his composure.

"Sofia they're only gonna hurt you. You don't need to protect us from them. It should be us protecting you from them." Matt tried to reason with her. Except he would have better luck talking to a brick wall. Sofia knew where she stood on this and she had to do it her way.

"No. I know what I'm doing Matt. There's nothing you can say to make me stop." Sofia argued back. Matt knew she was right. When she got something in her head there was no changing it. Matt did the one thing he's wanted to do for a long time now. He pressed his lips against hers capturing her lips in a sweet lip lock.

Sofia pulled away from the kiss flustered but it couldn't be like this. Without saying a word she took off leaving Matt hurt and alone. Not knowing what to think or do. Matt sighed heading up to his room. There had to be something he could do.

Sofia pushed herself off the door of her hotel room. Flopping down on the bed. She hated to hurt Matt the way she had. She didn't mean it. But her mind was made up. She would join Nexus next week. Not even her brother could stop her. He kept sending her texts telling her not to do it and you're making a huge mistake. That you're only gonna get hurt. Sofia ignored them turning her phone off. She hated that they wouldn't let her freely do this. She knew her mistakes and this wasn't one of them. Saving her friends would never be a mistake. She wasn't trying to be a hero either. She hates seeing her friends in pain especially Matt.

Matt had joined Kofi in their hotel room. He was lucky enough to be able to room with a good friend of his. Kofi took one look at Matt and knew something was up. Kofi shook his head as Matt paced the room mumbling something or another. He just couldn't make it out. He didn't have to either. He'd know soon enough. Finally after about 5 minutes or so Kofi had enough.

"Dude what's going on?" Kofi asked watching his friend. Kofi had an idea that it would be about Sofia and the Nexus he just wasn't sure what.

"I kissed her Kof. Damn did it feel amazing." Matt blurted out. Kofi had found this amusing and started to lightly chuckle. "It's not funny." Matt said a mix of flustered and angry.

"Why is that?" Kofi asked intrigued to know more. Matt sighed falling to the bed telling Kofi everything that happened with Sofia. He let his head fall into hands. Kofi felt for his friend but he couldn't help but find this whole situation funny. "She'll come around Matt. You'll see and everything will be right in your world. Just don't give up on her." Kofi told him going back to his game. Matt sighed falling back on the bed. He wanted to believe Kofi but he couldn't trust Kofi's words. How could he? He didn't have much faith that everything would work its way out. He wouldn't give up on Sofia. He'd fight for her till the day he died.

Sofia packed her bags and headed out in the middle of the night. She wasn't needed until Monday and she wanted to be away from everyone. She couldn't stand seeing Matt so hurt. She wasn't sure she could be around Matt without jumping on him. She has wanted to feel his lips on her own for over a year now, but she was to scared to ever say anything to him. She needed to get her feelings under control before Raw. She had to clear her mind and forget about anything to do with Matt. She hated the thought but it needed to be done. She had to survive this, Nexus would throw her under the bus and she couldn't be worried about some little kiss or some stupid crush. But it wasn't stupid no matter what she tried to convince herself. This was for the best for everyone involved. Sofia sighed knowing they wouldn't stop because she had joined them. No things were only gonna get worse for everyone involved from this point on. But she had to try and try she must. She'd find a way to win.


End file.
